miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyromaniac
'''"Pyromaniac" '''is the 1st episode and the season premiere of Season 6 of ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. ''Its US premiere was on October 26, 2019. Synopsis A firefighter is akumatized after being fired by Mayor Bourgeois. Can Ladybug and Cat Noir stop him, now Pyromaniac, from dousing all of Paris in flames? Plot Disclaimer: I'm no good at writing short stories, so sorry if this turns out bad xd. The Collège Françoise Dupont. It wasn't too shabby. Ben and Steven Everett stood in front of a classroom door. They both walked into it, and were greeted by a teacher. "Hello, you must be our new students, Steven and Benjamin Everett. I'm Ms. Bustier". "That would be correct," Steven said. "Nice to meet you. Everyone knows who I am. I'm famous". Which was true. He was a well-known online gamer worldwide. His brother, Ben, was a graphic designer, who helped create many games that he himself had played. "Steven, won't you be so kind as to take a seat next to Ivan over there", Ms. Bustier said. "Benjamin, you can sit in the back with Nathaniel. Ben walked all the way up to the back of the classroom and sits next to a kid with orange hair. He was doodling something in his notebook, but when he tried to take a peak, the kid suddenly pulled back. "Waddya got there, bud?" "N-nothing," the kid replied nervously. "Well, it's obviously not nothing. I can clearly see something on the page. Really, I'm just curious here. I'm a bit of an artist myself, in a way". "Oh, I see". "What's that?" Ben pointed to a female figure dressed in a red suit with black polka dots. "Oh, that's Ladybug. She's a superheroine. She saves Paris everyday". Ben's smile faded a bit noticeably, but he said "Oh, cool" anyways. Meanwhile, on the news, Nadja Chamack reports on a fire that has engulfed a tall building. A lot of firefighters were at the scene. The camera zooms in on one of the firefighters in particular. He took one look at the camera, and then lost his balance. The firefighter stumbled and fell onto another one, causing them both to fall to the ground. "Hey, watch it!" the second one said. He got up and yelled angrily, "Oh, its you again! Why are you still here anyways. You should've been fired a long time ago-", but before he could finish, he was distracted by a scream coming from the second floor of the building. There was a man trapped in there. The first firefighter immediately ran towards the entrance, but another one stopped him. "Don't, we've got a ladder to get him down. Wait a moment, it's you. I don't know how you think you can save someone when you can't even operate a fire hydrant. Just go back to the truck. You're better off doing nothing." "No! I'll show you I'm not useless!" And with that, he ran off into the building. His determination, however, faded quickly as once he reached the stairwell, fear overwhelmed him. He tried to run back to the entrance, but it was already surrounded by flames. With the man on the second floor rescued, the fire put out, and the firefighter still missing, a rescue team had to be dispatched into the building. When they finally got the firefighter out and into the mayor's office, Mayor Bourgeois was furious. "I'm afraid that was your last chance," he said. "No, sir, believe me, I can't operate well under pressure," the firefighter replied frantically. "Then don't take up this job! This is unacceptable! We can't have incompetent swines like you! Get out, now!" "What?" "You're fired!" the mayor paused for a moment before chuckling, "no pun intended". Hawk Moth opens his window in his lair. "I can feel a strong negative emotion, the pain of a man who has been humiliated." He charges an akuma, and sends it out. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" The akuma flies into the firefighter's badge on his suit as he walks away from the town hall. "Pyromaniac, I am Hawk Moth. So they humiliate you, and deem you unfit for your job. Well, I'm giving you the power to burn Paris down. In return, you must give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses". The firefighter agrees and is covered with black smoke. When Marinette Dupain-Cheng got home, she stopped when she saw the news playing on TV. "It appears a new supervillain is terrorizing Paris," said Nadja Chamack. "Tikki, I think we've got a problem on our hands," Marinette said. "Agreed," replied Tikki, before Marinette ran into her room and yelled "Tikki, spots on!" Ladybug arrives at the scene to find Cat Noir already there fighting the supervillain. Pyromaniac shot two fireballs out of his cannon, which narrowly miss Cat Noir. Pyromaniac fires out a burst of flames and Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull Cat Noir out of the way just before he was hit. "Cat Noir, you look injured! But how is this possible, we're supposed to be nearly invincible," Ladybug gasped in surprise. "That's where you're mistaken!" Pyromaniac cackled. "My flames have been designed to be resistant to everything, including your miraclouses. You won't stand a chance!" Pyromanaic fired a row of flames at the heroes, and they jumped out of the way. Cat Noir charged with his stick, but Pyromaniac simply turned and shot an array of flames, which rearranged themselves into the shape of a fist and slammed into Cat Noir the Louvre pyramid. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at the villain, but he turns and shoots flames which rearrange themselves in the form of a snake and consumes her yo-yo, causing it to burst in flames. Ladybug drops the yo-yo and decides to escape. She and Cat Noir, who had dusted himself off by then, run into the Louvre museum. "Good job, Pyromaniac. Ladybug cannot use her lucky charm without her yo-yo," Hawk Moth said in his layer. "Now, we need a distraction to drive them out of hiding!" "Alright, Hawk Moth, but first, the city hall." He starts to walk towards the city hall, while simultaneously burning down everything in his path. "We need a plan, quick!" Ladybug said to Cat Noir. "I can't use my lucky charm without my yo-yo, which was destroyed." Ladybug picks up her destroyed yo-yo. "Well, what do we do then, milady?" replied Cat Noir. "Let's see". She surveyed the destruction around them. "The flames are leading somewhere... the city hall! That's where the mayor is! We have to get to him before Pyromaniac does!" "Whatever you say, milady". Ladybug and Cat Noir entered through the windows and found Mayor Bourgeois in his office. "Sir, you have to evacuate now. There's a villain that seems to be looking for you," said Cat Noir. "I already know. It's that useless man I fired earlier today. I know it." Pyromaniac arrives at the city hall, and blasts flames that form into a fist, smashing through the entrance doors in an explosion. "On the other hand, I think evacuating is no longer an option. Milady, do you mind finding our mayor a hiding spot? I'll take care of the villain." Cat Noir asked Ladybug. "Alright. Meet me outside afterwards. I've got a plan". "Sure, cat-cha there, milady". A moment later, Pyromaniac burst into the doors int the mayor's office, only to find Cat Noir waiting for him. "Looks like someone here got fired... literally," Cat Noir joked. "I'll burn you down to ashes and take your miraculous!" "Woah, take a chill pill". Cat Noir swings his stick at Pyromaniac, who steps out of the way and blasts two fireballs at Cat Noir. He leaps out of the way and the fireballs explode into the wall. Cat Noir leaps out of the window just as Pyromaniac fires a flaming fist at him. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Mayor Bourgeois are in another room of the hotel. Ladybug has the mayor speak into a voice recorder on his phone, and then she leaves through the window, promising to return it. Outside, Pyromaniac has knocked Cat Noir onto the ground and is about to take his miraculous. "Come out now, Ladybug, or else I'll incinerate Cat Noir! Even better, I'll incinerate all of Paris!" He fires a long stream of flames into the sky, which began to form into a giant sphere. The orb of fire expands rapidly, and soon is about to engulf Paris. "This place might just get a lot warmer real soon," Cat Noir said. "That's right. And I've lost my need to keep you around, so I might as well just get rid of you". But before he could do anything, Pyromaniac hears the voice of Mayor Bourgeois coming from inside the city hall. He walks towards the entrance to investigate, giving Cat Noir time to get up. Pyromaniac walks through the entrance, but is ambushed by Ladybug hiding behind one of the doors, who grabs his flamethrower cannon. He tries to shake her off, but Cat Noir grabs onto it too. "Cataclysm!" The cannon turns to dust. Ladybug grabs the firefighter's badge off of Pyromaniac's chest and crushes it with her foot, releasing the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" All the flames gradually disappear and everything is fixed. Ladybug gets her yo-yo back. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" "Bye-bye, little butterfly." In the end, we see the Everett brothers walking home, talking about several students, including Chloe Bourgeois, who Steven calls pathetic. She overhears this, and storms over to argue with him. "Talk about me like that again, and I'll call my dad. He's the mayor, and he'll make your life miserable!" "Oh, is that so? Don't worry, if he ever tries anything, I'll cancel both you and him and make your life miserable. How's that for a promise?" Steven laughed as he walked away. Ben mentions Ladybug and Cat Noir, and the twos' expressions turn serious for a moment. They exchange a whisper before going back to their original conversation. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * André Bourgeois * Hawk Moth * Akuma * Tikki * Firefighter/Pyromaniac * Benjamin Everett * Steven Everett Minor Characters * Sabrina Raincomprix * Roger Raincomprix * Chloé Bourgeois * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Ivan Bruel Trivia * The Everett family will play a larger role later on. ** Both Steven and Ben will get Miraculouses in the future, but neither of them will be superheroes. ** Their Miraculouses will be found by themselves, rather than given by Ladybug or Fu. * Steven and Ben's opinions on the superheroes are going to be cleared up in a later episode. * This is one of the few instances where the akumatized villain is not given a real name in his/her civilian form.